Lucha por ella
by cerezo35
Summary: Sakura decide dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Sasuke y buscar su propia felicidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando éste regrese? A veces hay que luchar por aquello que amamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, hace mil años que deje de escribir fanfics, pero no se que mosca me picó y regreso con el SasuSaku. más que nada porque es mi manera de darle cierre a una de mis parejas favoritas que bien se que muchos odian y aman jajaja. A mi en lo personal es una pareja que me gusta muchísimo pero que desgraciadamente me deja con un mal sabor de boca al no estar desarrollada su historia de amor, causando que muchos no entiendan como es que esta se llego a dar. En fin, espero la disfruten mucho.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Capítulo 1._

 _Después de saber la muerte de Itachi a manos de Sasuke, de la verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha y del nuevo propósito de Sasuke de destruir la aldea de la hoja, Naruto y Sakura se habían reúnen en lo alto de la montaña con los rostros grabados de los Hokages. Se mantienen en silencio, cada uno mirando al horizonte, pensativos. Hasta que la pelirosa rompió el silencio._

Naruto, tu siempre has tenido un lazo más fuerte con Sasuke que yo, tu tienes el don de cambiar a las personas y estoy segura de que en su momento lo lograrás con Sasuke también. Desde que él se fue, tú has ido el único que ha podido acercarse a él. En cambio, yo he quedado como una inútil sin poder hacer nada, pues no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que lo haga cambiar de opinión. En algún momento llegue a creer que, si mantenía este amor incondicional hacia él, iba a lograr tocar su corazón, transformarlo y así poder estar juntos. Pero, era una fantasía, ya que mi amor nunca fue correspondido, no me amo cuando estuvimos juntos en el equipo siete y mucho menos lo hará ahora que fue consumido por la oscuridad, lo cierto es que nunca tuve oportunidad.

¿Pero Sakura, Sasuke se preocupaba mucho por ti, siempre estaba protegiéndote y cuidándote, como puedes decir que no te amaba? - contesto Naruto

Porque eso no significa que estuviera enamorado de mí, no dudo que muy en el fondo mantengo un lazo con Sasuke, pero este no es de amor sino de amistad, los tres éramos compañeros y amigos y fuimos sus primeros lazos. Sus intentos por deshacerse de nosotros son la prueba fehaciente de que somos importantes para él, en su muy retorcida forma. Al igual que tú, quiero y deseo salvar a Sasuke de su oscuridad y no descansaré hasta lograrlo; sin embargo, mi amor por él ya no puede ser, porque aún si regresará, no hay garantía de que sea yo la persona con la que él quiera estar. Es por este amor tan grande que siento por él, por lo que lo dejo ir. Estoy segura de que Sasuke regresará, no sé cuándo, pero lo hará y cuando eso ocurra lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos y lo apoyaré como lo que siempre fui para él, una amiga. - le dijo Sakura

¿Pero Sakura, crees poder deshacerte de esos sentimientos tan fácilmente? – contesto Naruto

No por supuesto que no, amaré a Sasuke por siempre. Es sólo que pienso que yo también merezco ser amada con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amo, no puedo vivir mi vida esperando a alguien que muy posiblemente nunca me ame, tampoco es justo. -contesto sakura

Lo entiendo, creo que estás tomando la decisión correcta. Espero que tengas razón y el regrese y pueda tener una vida feliz ya sea con alguien o no. Lo siento Sakura, ojalá pudiera decirte que lo esperaras, que él realmente te ama, pero no puedo hacer eso. Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, y hasta ahorita, solo has conocido el sufrimiento por amar a Sasuke. -comprendió el rubio

Gracias Naruto. -termino de decir Sakura

 _Los amigos se quedaron un rato más viendo la puesta del sol, para después retirarse a sus casas. Naruto antes de despedirse, notó que el rostro de Sakura, lucía tranquilo podría decirse que lucía como si un gran peso fuera retirado de sus hombros. Sonrío por ella y le deseo lo mejor, sin embargo, pensó en su amigo y no pudo evitar decirse para sí._

Sasuke, espero que algún día te des cuenta, que has perdido a la mujer de tu vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, hace mil años que deje de escribir fanfics, pero no sé qué mosca me picó y regreso con el SasuSaku. Más que nada porque es mi manera de darle cierre a una de mis parejas favoritas que bien sé que muchos odian y aman jajaja. A mí en lo personal es una pareja que me gusta muchísimo pero que desgraciadamente me deja con un mal sabor de boca al no estar desarrollada su historia de amor, causando que muchos no entiendan como es que esta se llegó a dar.** **En fin, espero la disfruten mucho.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Capítulo 2._

 _El tiempo pasaba y Sakura encontraba refugio en su trabajo manteniéndola ocupada, y alejada de todo pensamiento relacionado con el Uchiha. Sin planearlo había entablado una relación amorosa con otro ninja de la división de los ANBU llamado Genma. Dicho ninja había estado pretendiendo a la kunoichi por largo tiempo, pero entre misiones y otros conflictos no había podido hacer ningún acercamiento exitoso. Hasta que un día, por fin logró invitarla a salir, a lo que ella accedió con alegría._

 _Desde que se conocieron en el hospital, Sakura se sintió atraída hacia Genma, tenía un gran atractivo físico, un cuerpo bien modelado y fuerte, bastante alto, le sacaba fácil dos cabezas, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Cuando empezó a conocerlo su atracción creció por la fuerte personalidad de éste. En general, era un hombre serio, pero amable con todos, con ella siempre se mostraba alegre y le dedicaba bellas sonrisas. Lo más reconfortante para Sakura es que él fuera directo con sus sentimientos hacia ella. Por eso y muchas otras cosas, Genma se fue ganando el corazón de Sakura a pasos agigantados, mientras que él, se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la vio._

 _De un momento a otro, el equipo Kakashi fue enviado a una misión para detener a Danzo y a Sasuke. Para Sakura esta era la prueba máxima que determinaría si sus sentimientos por el Uchiha se habían ido. Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró fue más fuerte que ella. En ese último encuentro con Sasuke, Sakura fue testigo viviente de como el odio y la venganza se habían apoderado del Uchiha, lo vio cuando éste no dudo en atravesar a Karin con su chidori para matar a Danzo y posteriormente, matarla a ella. Esos acontecimientos fueron una catarsis para Sakura, un dolor inmenso por ver a su antiguo amor y amigo en tal situación era devastadora, ella creyó que, al dejar de amarlo, lo que el hiciera ya no tendría un efecto tan grande en su persona, pero estaba equivocada, el dolor era igual de intenso._

 _De regreso en Konoha_

¿Naruto, qué vamos a hacer? Sasuke está cada vez peor, ya es considerado un criminal internacional y 99% de las personas, lo quieren muerto. – dijo con desesperación Sakura

¿Y tú Sakura, lo quieres muerto? Intentó matarte. – dijo Naruto

Lo sé Naruto, pero por más que quiera no puedo odiar a Sasuke, su alma es muy frágil nunca ha conocido nada que no sea el odio y las circunstancias lo han orillado a todo esto, no digo que no deba pagar por sus crímenes, pero el solo nos tiene a ti y a mí, y si nos pierde ya no hay nada que hacer. -se debatió Sakura

Opino lo mismo Sakura, más que nunca debemos intentar salvarlo. No sabes qué alegría me da saber que todavía lo amas. – contesto Naruto

Si, Naruto lo amo, pero ya no estoy enamorada de él. – corrigió la pelirosa

¿Qué, cómo? -dijo sorprendido el rubio

Pues así es, te lo dije hace algún tiempo, dejar de amarlo románticamente no significa que ya no me importe. Pero yo quería buscar mi propia felicidad a lado de alguien más. - Sakura contesto con una sonrisa

¿Y Genma es esa felicidad? – pregunto el rubio

Así es Naruto, puedo decirte con total seguridad que estoy profundamente enamorada de Genma. Mi amor por él es muy distinto al que sentí por Sasuke, no puedo decir si mayor o no, simplemente es diferente. – comento Sakura

 _Naruto la miraba con incredulidad, no podía creer que su amiga que durante casi toda su vida había amado a Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera podido olvidarlo, y más aún, amar a alguien más._

Se lo que debes estar pensando Naruto, pero piensa que Sasuke y yo, somos ahora muy diferentes, ya no somos los niños de antes y lo que conocíamos de nosotros ya quedó en el pasado. Si Sasuke volviera, seríamos dos extraños con un pasado en común. Su corazón y nuestra amistad es lo que vale la pena rescatar, y no una relación que jamás existió. -trato de explicar la pelirosa

Sakura, has madurado mucho en este tiempo, cuando me dijiste que pensabas olvidar a Sasuke, no lo creí posible. Supongo que quería creer que solo se puede amar a una sola persona, pero lo que me dices es muy cierto. Como sabes, yo estuve enamorado de ti, por mucho tiempo y al igual que tú, mi amor no era correspondido, sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que amarte no era estar enamorado de ti, si así fuera estaría enamorado de todas las personas de la aldea. – río tímidamente el rubio

Lo siento Naruto, nunca quise herir tus sentimientos, me alegro que comprendas la situación. Amo que estés en mi vida, eres mi mejor amigo y también te amo profundamente. – se acercó para abrazar al chico.

Yo a ti Sakura-chan.- correspondió el abrazo.

Naruto, quiero pedirte un favor. -le preguntó soltándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos

Si dime – contestó Naruto

¿Serías mi damo de honor? – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro algo sonrojado

¿Tú qué? ¡¿Sakura me estás diciendo que tú y Genma se van a casar?! – decía sorprendido el rubio

 _La chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y levantando su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, le contestó._

Jajaja si me voy a casar Naruto y quiero que tu e Ino compartan el rol de dama de honor, aunque creo que eso no le va a gustar a Ino jajaja.

Sakura, por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz. ¿cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? ¡Debo ir a hablar con Ino! – se apresuró a contestar.

 _El rubio estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Sakura lo llamó._

Cálmate Naruto, la boda todavía tendrá que esperar. Genma está en una misión que le llevará un par de semanas y bueno, la situación ahorita es muy crítica, de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama, se avecina una guerra y debemos estar preparados. Ahorita la boda puede esperar.

 _Inmediatamente el semblante de ambos se tornó serio, lo que se avecinaba representaba un gran peligro para el mundo ninja, no había tiempo que perder._

Tienes razón Sakura, por un momento lo olvidé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Capítulo 3._

 _Como un relámpago la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y el mundo se tornó en un caos. Sakura, Naruto, y todos los demás de su generación estaban luchando contra la bestia de diez colas. Cada ataque traía consigo bajas en los ejércitos ninja de cada nación. Todos los grandes ninjas estaban ahí, incluso los cuatro kages fallecidos de Konoha reanimados por Orochimaru, estaban ahí luchando incansablemente._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ya no había tiempo que perder la división de los ANBU estaba por partir para encabezar el frente en la primera batalla, estaba lloviendo y en la entrada de Konoha se veían dos figuras entrelazadas de las manos._

Sakura, tenemos que separarnos, sé que tu no tardarás en salir junto con el equipo médico. -le decía Genma mientras la tomaba de las manos. Sakura escucháme, en esta guerra no hay garantía que salgamos con vida. Así que solo lo diré, gracias por todo, por permitirme amarte, por aceptar compartir tu vida conmigo, tu eres el amor de mi vida y la luz de mi existencia. Te amo amor mío, se siempre feliz. – terminó de decirle.

También te amo Genma, prométeme que regresarás con bien. Qué podremos casarnos cuando está guerra acabe. Mantente cerca de donde yo estoy, sabes que estoy por completar el Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar y podré curar a todos en batalla _. – le contestaba la pelirosa_

 _Algo no andaba bien, Sakura presentía algo malo, sentía en su interior que no volvería a ver a Genma, le producía un nudo en la garanta quería evitar que se fuera, de un momento a otro le pidió que no fuera._

Sakura tranquila, todo va a estar bien, recuerda que soy un ANBU, no dejaré que me maten. Tú también debes ir. En el momento que esta guerra acabe podremos estar juntos de nuevo, piensa eso. – trato de tranquilizarla

 _Se despidió de Sakura con un abrazo que parecía interminable y la besó como si fuera la última vez. Sakura en un susurro al verlo partir dijo_

Regresa a mí.

- _Fin de flashback_ -

 _Sakura al ver la devastación del campo de batalla, buscaba con la mirada alguna señal de Genma. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero en estos momentos no podía alejarse de donde estaba. Naruto estaba herido y lo estaba atendiendo. De pronto, Hashirama se acerca y les informa que Sasuke ha decidido unirse y venía en camino para ayudar en la lucha. La noticia, fue como una luz de esperanza para todos, especialmente para Sakura, lo creyó un milagro. Sasuke regresaría, si eso pudo pasar, todo estaría bien. Genma estaría bien._

 _Tal y como lo había prometido Genma intento quedarse en el área donde se encontraba Sakura, para tranquilidad de ambos. Cuando un ataque por parte del Diez colas, los obligó a separarse. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Genma quedó inconsciente, varios minutos pasaron antes de que recobrará la conciencia. Cuando estuvo de pie logró ubicarse y pudo nuevamente acercarse dónde estaba Sakura. Se sentía muy débil, como si su cuerpo quemará, al verla a lo lejos, vio que estaba curando a Naruto. Por un momento se recargo en una piedra para descansar, seguía observando la escena cuando en eso vio a Sasuke llegar, por un momento su cuerpo se tensó, temió por la vida de Sakura, sabía que él la había intentado matar en dos ocasiones. Pero no parecía ser el caso, justo en ese momento Sakura volteo su mirada y se encontró con la suya, estaba feliz. Todo parecía que iba a ir bien._

 _Sorprendido presencio como los tres antiguos compañeros formaban nuevamente el equipo siete. Sakura por fin había completado el Sello y estaba luchando como nunca antes, verla pelear era poético. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fuerte, corrección nunca pensó que aquellos tres fueran tan fuertes, incluso más fuertes que los antiguos Sannin._

 _Cuando estuvo repuesto volvió a la batalla. Genma también era un ninja habilidoso, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes. Uno de los clones del diez colas logro atravesarlo justo por el vientre y esté cayó al suelo, en agonía. La muerte estaba cerca podía sentirlo, y en pocos segundos dio su último suspiro, no sin antes repetir el nombre de Sakura._

 _En esos momentos, a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío, algo andaba mal. Genma debía de estar herido, antes de liberar el sello lo había visto a lo lejos, así que debía estar cerca. Ya había invocado a Katsuyu, no tardaría en llegar la ayuda. Pero no podía sospechar que ya no había nada que hacer por su prometido. En su mente, Genma seguía vivo._

 _Al terminar la guerra, Sasuke decide regresar a Konoha y se los informa a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura, los cuales asienten con alivio y alegría._

 _Sasuke bienvenido de regreso, le dice Sakura y se acerca a abrazarlo. Este se sonroja ante su acción y le corresponde el abrazo. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto y Kakashi._

 _Al regresar al campo de batalla, Sakura empieza a buscar a Genma, pero en eso Ino la alcanza y le da la noticia de que Genma había muerto. Detrás de ella se encuentra el cuerpo inerte de su amado y cae desolada, aferrándose a él._

Genma, por favor, regresa. No me dejes por favor, lo prometiste. Por favor vuelve a mí, mi amor por favor. -ll _oraba Sakura desconsolada._

 _La escena era devastadora para todos. Naruto se encontraba de rodillas junto a Sakura con su brazo en la espalda en señal de consuelo. Por su parte, Sasuke veía la escena confundido, se encontraba parado junto a Ino y Kakashi en cada lado. En su mente solo había una pregunta_ ¿quién era ese hombre por el que Sakura lloraba? Hasta donde él sabía, Sakura solo había llorado por él. Sakura sólo lo había amado a él.

 _Cómo si hubieran leído su mente, escuchó la voz entrecortada de Ino_

Su nombre es Genma, era el prometido de Sakura. Tenía planeado casarse en cuanto acabara la guerra.

Hmp. Es lo único que atino por decir el Uchiha.

Sasuke, ella fue feliz a su lado y lo amo profundamente, dale tiempo. Le dijo Kakashi.

 _Sasuke lo volteo a ver sorprendido, no entendía a que venía eso, él no estaba pidiendo explicaciones, ni pretendía nada con Sakura. Él solo quería regresar a Konoha, a su aldea. Pero su mente, como si tuviera una identidad diferente dijo,_ **solo quiero regresar con ella** _. En un segundo sacudió de su cabeza esa idea, no la entendía y además no quería entenderla._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 4

 _Se realizó un funeral para todos los caídos en le guerra, entre ellos Genma. Naruto e Ino estaba junto a Sakura, quien se encontraba sollozando silenciosamente. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba más atrás, pero podía observarla, su mirada viajo desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta su mano izquierda, y ahí pudo observar que Sakura llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. No entendía porque, pero la noticia de que Sakura planeaba casarse lo inquietaba. Después del funeral se fue a caminar a las montañas, siendo observado por Naruto mientras se alejaba, tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que entender, mucho que sentir._

No pensé que el regresar a Konoha fuera tan difícil, al haber cumplido con mis metas y dejarme consumir por el odio por tanto tiempo, encuentro ahora mi vida sin sentido. Bueno eso no es cierto, todavía me queda una cosa por hacer, restaurar mi clan. Hmp, hasta ahorita nunca había reparado en lo que eso significa.

 _Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se acercó a él. El rubio puso una mano en su hombro y lo invitó a sentarse en la orilla de la colina. Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que el rubio empezó a hablar._

Sasuke, tengo entendido que tus crímenes van a ser exonerados por tu colaboración en la guerra ninja. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Soy un ninja Naruto, eso seguiré siendo, trabajaré para proteger la aldea de la hoja, a sus habitantes y al mundo shinobi. -dijo secamente el pelinegro.

Es bueno saberlo, pero no me refería a eso. – aclaró Naruto

¿Entonces? – preguntó Sasuke

Quise decir, que ahora solo te queda una meta por cumplir, restaurar tu clan o ¿me equivocó? – comentó el rubio

Hmp, justo eso estaba pensando – sonrió levemente el pelinegro

Jajaja teme, no creo que te sea difícil, seguro tendrás una fila de mujeres que estarán dispuestas a ayudarte con esa tarea. -dijo con sorna el rubio

 _El pelinegro solo lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina._

Oye tranquilo, solo bromeaba. -contestó nervioso.

Para serte sincero, nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo lo voy a hacer. Como tú dices si solo quisiera restaurar mi clan ya tendría varios hijos regados por ahí. – soltó sin reparo el pelinegro.

Sa-su-ke pervertido me estás diciendo ¿qué te has acostado con varias mujeres?, ¿te acostaste con la pelirroja esa de tu equipo, como se llamaba Karin? – preguntó incrédulo y curioso al mismo tiempo el rubio amigo.

Hmp, Karin hubiera sido la opción más fácil, era muy obvio su interés/obsesión por mí, pero no nunca me acosté con ella, necesitaba su habilidad médica y no quería tenerla pegada a mi día y noche, esperando de mi algo que jamás iba a ocurrir. Con respecto a la otra pregunta, sí, me he acostado con otras mujeres, cuando estaba con Orochimaru digamos que era un requisito. Era su forma para que disfrutáramos sin correr el riesgo de formar lazos emocionales. Y te repito yo no tenía intención de formar esos lazos, pero no voy a negar que le agarre un gusto al sexo sin compromiso. Después de un largo día de entrenamiento era una buena forma de relajarme. No me digas ¿qué tú nunca lo intentaste? - se volteo con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Naruto.

Bueno yo, es decir, no han sido tantas, es que bueno, yo. Viajando con el sabio pervertido pues hubo una, bueno dos, bueno varias ocasiones en que…, el punto es que deje de hacerlo porque quería estar con alguien que amara – terminó de contestar nervioso el rubio.

Hmp, y el pervertido soy yo. En fin, regresando al tema nunca consideré tener hijos con esas mujeres. Ahora que estoy aquí y que estoy recobrando mi camino, supongo que lo ideal será buscar a la persona indicada con la cual restaurar mi clan. – contesto el pelinegro.

Sasuke, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. – lo dijo seriamente el rubio viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

¿Qué? - preguntó algo molesto Sasuke

¿Alguna vez pensaste que Sakura fuera la persona con la que restaurarías tu clan? – preguntó Naruto

Hmp, Sakura. – se quedó pensativo. _A su mente llegaron varios recuerdos, entre ellos estaban los sueños que tenía al principio de llegar con Orochimaru, en ellos revivía una y otra vez la declaración de amor de Sakura. Le tomó varios meses poder borrar ese sueño de su mente, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en Sakura, lo hacía sentir nostálgico, lo hacía extrañarla y eso le molestaba. Recordó la vez que la volvió a ver, lo hermosa que se había puesto. Por último, recordó que cuando empezó sus encuentros sexuales, las mujeres que siempre elegía tenían un parecido con ella, por ejemplo, tenían que tener ojos verdes, eso era un requisito primordial y en alguna ocasión incluso llego a pedir que utilizaran una peluca de color rosa._

No Naruto, nunca pensé que con ella restauraría mi clan, porque en un tiempo intenté matarla. Sakura era como tú, un vínculo del que me quería deshacer era el único lazo que podía traerme de regreso y que pesé a que lo intenté nunca lo logré. Sakura ha sido la única mujer que me ha amado de verdad. – terminó de decir Sasuke con una mirada algo triste.

¿Y tú la amaste? – preguntó el rubio.

No lo sé, nunca supe definir lo que ella era para mí. Cuando éramos niños nos hicimos amigos y sentía que debía protegerla, pero de ahí a amarla, no estoy seguro. Para serte sincero, no creo jamás haber amado a nadie, supongo que es parte de lo que debo descubrir ahora que mi corazón ya no está consumido por el odio, pero tampoco estoy seguro de poder corresponder sus sentimientos en algún punto – contesto el pelinegro.

Ya veo, creo que al final Sakura tuvo razón. -terminó de decir el rubio mientras regresaba su mirada al horizonte. El pelinegro se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, Naruto sin quitar la mirada del horizonte dijo contundentemente.

Sasuke, Sakura dejó de amarte hace ya tiempo. _El pelinegro abrió los ojos, incrédulo, como era eso posible._ Como oyes, a ella le importas, de eso no hay duda, siempre quiso tu bienestar y tu felicidad, nunca perdió las esperanzas de que regresarías. Pero ya no está enamorada de ti, ella deseaba ser feliz también y tal como tú lo dijiste, Sakura también estaba consciente de que aún si regresarás no había garantía de que la amarás. – terminó de confesar el rubio.

Hmp, con que eso pasó ¿y Genma? -terminó preguntando.

Genma, apareció en su vida en el momento más oportuno. Sakura volvió a ser feliz y se amaron profundamente. _En ese momento su semblante se puso serio nuevamente y regreso su mirada a Sasuke, para advertirle. E_ n estos momentos Sakura esta devastada, y tardara mucho en recuperarse, lo que menos necesita es que vengas a conflictuarla. Por aquel lazo que dices tener hacia ella, te pido que no te acerques a ella. -pidió seriamente el rubio.

Hmp, lo mismo me dijo Kakashi, no sé porque piensan que tengo algún interés en ella. -contestó molesto el Uchiha.

Te lo digo, porque el lazo que te une a ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees, quizá es cierto que nunca la amaste, pero a diferencia de las otras mujeres con las que has estado, entre ella y tu hay sentimientos de por medio, no importa si estos son únicamente de amistad, eso también es amor. Aunque ahora no lo puedas reconocer, sé que en estos momentos quieres redescubrir esos sentimientos y te apoyo, nadie más que yo, bueno quizá Sakura, queremos que seas feliz. Pero no quiero que en tu redescubrimiento ella salga lastimada, ya sufrió mucho por ti y ahora nuevamente está sufriendo por perder a su prometido. Así que te pido que mantengas la relación con ella como lo que son amigos, y busques redescubrir el amor con alguien más. Está claro. – dijo esto casi con un rugido.

Hmp, no te preocupes no tengo intenciones de hacer algo semejante, todavía no estoy seguro si puedo llegar a amar a alguien, pero te prometo que no me acercaré a Sakura más de lo estrictamente necesario. -concluyó el Uchiha mientras se daban la mano en señal de trato hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya sé, seguro se están preguntando cuando carajos voy a empezar el SasuSaku jajaja pero tengo un motivo lo prometo. Esta historia es más acerca de cómo Sasuke se enamora de Sakura y no al revés, recordemos que Sasuke es un personaje complejo y tampoco quiero hacerle el camino tan fácil para estar con Sakura.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 5

 _Tal y como lo había prometido, Sasuke se mantuvo a distancia de Sakura, en parte porque ella no se dejaba ver mucho. Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Genma. El primer mes fue muy duro, apenas si Sakura salió de la cama o probó bocado, Ino estaba muy preocupada por ella. Sakura poco a poco fue recuperando las fuerzas, sabía que Genma nunca hubiera querido verla así, el deseaba verla feliz, esas fueron sus últimas palabras y tenía que hacerles honor. Aun así, su ánimo se encontraba frágil, solo veía a Ino y a Tsunade porque trabajaban en el hospital, pero la verdad es que no quería ver a Naruto, ni a Sasuke, en el fondo se sentía culpable de estar feliz por que Sasuke había regresado, realmente quería pasar tiempo con su viejo equipo, recordar viejos tiempos, pero todavía no era tiempo, quería llorar a Genma otro poco más._

 _Ya iban a ser seis meses desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha, gracias a Naruto y a su contribución en la guerra, la gente y sus demás compañeros ninjas dejaron de verlo como un enemigo, eso ayudo mucho a que su corazón se mantuviera tranquilo. Naruto procuraba que en los días libres salieran con el resto de los chicos a beber o a jugar cartas o cualquier otro plan que se les ocurriera. Eso también contribuyó a que Sasuke pudiera reconectar de nuevo con sus viejos compañeros. Seguía igual de serio que antes, pero al menos estaba más relajado._

Hola Sakura, voy a ir a cenar con Shikamaru y Chouji ¿porque no nos acompañas? – pregunto Ino.

Hola Ino, no creo me voy a quedar otro rato, tengo que acabar de revisar estos historiales médicos. Gracias por la invitación salúdame a los chicos. – contesto con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

Sakura, no quiero que pienses que soy insensible, pero ya han pasado seis meses, no crees que ya es tiempo que te vayas incorporando al mundo nuevamente. Yo sé que el trabajo te ayuda, pero necesitas de tus amigos también, nos tienes preocupados. – reitero Ino.

Lo sé Ino, perdón, no es mi intención preocupar a nadie, sé que debo hacer un esfuerzo. Hoy en verdad no puedo pero mañana ¿por qué no vienen a mi casa tú y las chicas? – sugirió Sakura

¿Lo dices en serio Sakura?, si suena perfecto yo arreglo todo, verás que te hará muy bien. -contesto emocionada la rubia y se lanzó a abrazar a Sakura, antes de despedirse y marcharse del hospital.

 _Sakura se alegró de ver a Ino tan emocionada, ella tenía razón ya llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándose del mundo, querer morir en vida, es justo lo que Genma no hubiera querido. A partir de mañana empezaría a vivir de nuevo._

 _Ya eran las nueve de la noche y moría de hambre, con el trabajo concluido se decidió por irse a su casa y de camino comprar algo de comer, seguro que había algo abierto todavía, era viernes así que varios comercios abrían hasta tarde. Cuando salió del hospital, pudo notar que era una hermosa noche, estaba despejado y la luna llena adornaba el cielo, era la primera vez en meses que se detenía a ver el cielo y sonreír._

Hmo, esa parece ser Sakura. -reconoció Sasuke.

Sakura. -dijo su nombre cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella

Sakura volteó y vio a Sasuke como si fuera un espejismo, una ilusión, pero cuando su cerebro proceso la información y le hizo entender que era cierto que Sasuke había regresado, no pudo evitar sonreír y saludarlo.

Sasuke, hola que alegría verte. – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

 _Sasuke no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la pelirosa, su cuerpo se tensó, más bien se puso ¿nervioso? Esa sonrisa que le dedico lo desarmó, no pudo mantener su semblante serio como siempre, más bien hizo que se pusiera nervioso._

 _Eh ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? – trato de sonar lo más normal y serio posible._

 _Vengo saliendo de trabajar en el hospital y pensaba en ir a comprar algo de comer. ¿tú que haces por aquí? – pregunto la chica aun sonriendo_

Ahh no sé qué me pasa, me da mucho gusto ver a Sasuke, verlo aquí me hizo olvidar mi tristeza, no puedo creer que haya regresado, es un milagro. – pensó para sí la pelirosa.

Mi casa está en esta dirección, ¿quieres que te acompañe a cenar? - dijo esto sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios porqué dije eso? -pensó muy nerviosamente el pelinegro.

 _Sakura se sorprendió por lo repentino de su propuesta, Sasuke Uchiha quería acompañarla a cenar, jajaja ni en sus mejores fantasías cuando niña, jajaja se reía en su interior._ Supongo que tarde o temprano teníamos que sentarnos a platicar y ya que voy a empezar a vivir de nuevo, quizá sea buena idea pasar el tiempo con un viejo amigo. – pensó para si misma.

Vaya sí que has cambiado Sasuke, claro, me encantaría que me acompañaras. -soltó una risa autentica, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los restaurantes.

 _La risa de Sakura tenía un efecto tranquilizador, tenía tanto tiempo de ver a su antigua compañera y esta Sakura que tenía enfrente era muy diferente a la Sakura que se pasaba idolatrando y besando el piso por donde pisaba. Con la pérdida de su prometido, Sasuke pensó que iba a encontrar a una mujer sin vida, pero no era nada de lo que esperaba. Fue una grata sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces camino detrás de ella, hasta llegar a ponerse a su lado._

 _¿Y que se te antoja cenar? – preguntó Sasuke_

 _Sakura volteó a verlo nuevamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le contestó:_ Quiero ramen jajaja.

 _Sasuke no entendía porque, pero en cinco minutos Sakura logró lo que nunca nadie había podido hacer, que esbozará una sonrisa._

 _Lo que quieras – le contesto con una sonrisa dulce._

 ** _Queridos lectores, espero estén disfrutando la historia, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les está gustando. Gracias. Solo críticas constructivas._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chic s, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, creanme no se me ha olvidado solo fue un severo caso de bloqueo mental jajaja, espero no tardar tanto con los siguientes. Si les gusta la historia dejen reviews (solo críticas constructivas)!**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **Este capítulo contiene LEMON.**

Capítulo 6

Al llegar a Ichiraku tomaron asiento y esperaron por su comida, la cena pasó en su mayoría silenciosa, por momentos intercambiaban uno que otro comentario trivial. Terminaron de comer y Sasuke se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

Gracias, Sasuke. Sabes, ya no vivo dónde antes, me mude hace algunos años cuando pude pagar un departamento yo sola. Ahora vivo cerca del hospital, ¿tu dónde te estás quedando? - preguntó.

Hmp, también vivo cerca del hospital de Konoha, así que supongo que seremos vecinos- -dijo sin la menor importancia.

Ahh vaya que coincidencia, pensé que regresarías a los terrenos de la familia Uchiha. – dijo igual sin importancia la pelirosa.

Sin embargo, el comentario no fue del agrado del Uchiha, ya que solo contestó secamente- Hmp, no tengo intenciones de regresar a ese lugar que me trae solo malos recuerdos.

Sakura, de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, era obvio que nadie quisiera regresar ahí, en especial Sasuke.

Lo lamento Sasuke, no quise verme insensible. – se disculpó la pelirosa

Hmp, está bien, no te preocupes. -contestó el pelinegro

El camino paso como la cena, silencioso.

Si bien Sakura, estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo compañero, su estado de ánimo no era el más alegre y su mente divagaba entre lo que podían hablar. Es decir, habían pasado tantos años alejados el uno del otro había un centenar de cosas de las que podían hablar y al mismo ninguna parecía oportuna. Además, nunca fue fácil hablar con Sasuke aun cuando eran equipo, y ahora ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. No es que pudiera preguntarle casualmente sobre Itachi y su venganza, el cómo pasó a odiar a Konoha, su intento de matarla. Y por su parte ella que le diría, que decidió dejar de amarlo, que había estado comprometida con otra persona que resultó muerto en la pasada guerra. En resumen, lo mejor que podían hacer era mantenerse en silencio.

Para Sasuke era normal mantener conversaciones con pocas palabras, entre menos tuviera que hablar mejor, pero en sus recuerdos Sakura siempre era alegre y llena de cosas que decir. La Sakura que tenía a su lado era distinta, lucía triste y se mantenía callada. Definitivamente ya no era aquella Sakura que le rogó que no la dejase, que le confesó su amor entre lagrimas y a la que siempre considero una molestia por mover sentimientos de los que no quería saber nada. Lo único que quedaba de aquella Sakura era esa molestia, como ahora ella no había hecho nada, pero verla lo hizo sentir ¿feliz?, ¿tranquilo?, sí, Sakura siempre lograba confundirlo y eso le molestaba.

De un momento a otro se encontraban en la entrada del departamento de Sakura.

Gracias por acompañarme a cenar y caminar conmigo hasta mi casa Sasuke dijo la pelirosa mientras se posicionaba enfrente de él.

Hmp, no hay problema íbamos hacia el mismo rumbo, contestó Sasuke dirigiendo la mirada hacia dónde se encontraba su casa unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Mientras él le contestaba, Sakura observaba su rostro y sin siquiera pensarlo extendió su mano y tomo una de las mejillas del pelinegro ensimismada ante el hecho de que Sasuke, aquel que una vez fue él amor de su vida, su amigo, su compañero estuviera frente a ella. No puedo creer que hayas regresado Sasuke, no es un sueño porque puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y percibir tu olor, soltó la chica sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro.

Sasuke no supo como reaccionar ante el tacto de la chica, no era normal que alguien se tomará esas retribuciones con él, solo su madre se había acercado a él con esa dulzura. Las mujeres con las que había estado no eran dulces en su trato, ni él lo era con ellas, simplemente porque le molestaba que lo tocaran si no había necesidad, pero Sakura era una excepción, ella siempre había sido capaz de romper esa barrera, como si esta no existiera.

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición hasta que el silencio fue roto por el pelinegro. Has crecido mucho Sakura, a lo que la chica divertida contestó, tu también Sasuke, estas mucho más alto que yo.

Sasuke se sentía poseído por la mirada de la chica y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella, y sin planearlo, sin tener el control de la situación y siendo empujados por una fuerza externa se besaron. El beso fue torpe al principio, pero en segundos se volvió demandante y tortuosamente lento. Entre ambos nacía una pasión inexplicable, los brazos de ella rodeando el cuello de él entrelazando sus manos en su cabello, mientras que él rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de ella y con la otra sostenía su cabeza. Era una danza entre dos amantes que parecían haberse esperado por largo tiempo.

Al separarse para recuperar el aliento, ninguno soltó palabra alguna, sus miradas, cómplices intercambiaban un diálogo silente que basto para que ambos entraran al departamento de la chica hasta llegar a su habitación. La habitación, aunque pequeña tenía una cama amplia y una ventana de piso a techo por donde se colaban la luz de la luna que iluminaba las penumbras de la habitación.

Sakura caminó hacia la ventana donde se detuvo dándole la espalda a Sasuke, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para sentir la presencia de éste aproximarse hacia ella, y después sus labios sobre su hombro derecho. Las manos de Sasuke trazaban un camino de sus hombros a las palmas para luego entrelazar su mano derecha con la de la chica para hacer que esta se girara y lo viera de frente.

Sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Sasuke comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Sakura hasta que pudo deshacerse de la prenda, sus ojos no fueron los que recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, más bien fueron sus manos las encargadas de grabar en su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo. Sakura actuó de la misma manera, desato el cinturón que mantenía unida la camisa y pantalones del pelinegro, con lentitud abrió la camisa y desabrocho los pantalones del chico hasta dejarlo en la misma desnudez en la que ella se encontraba.

Era sorprendente que ninguno de los dos hubiese roto el contacto visual, estaban desnudos, a un paso sin retorno de fundirse el uno con el otro y aun así sus ojos no conocían el cuerpo del otro, pero sus manos si, y eso era suficiente por ahora. La única comunicación que necesitaban era a través de miradas y del tacto.

La parsimonia con la que se habían desnudado quedó olvidada cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso apasionado y desesperado, torpemente lograron recostarse en la cama, Sasuke encima de Sakura procurando no aplastarla, su miembro ya erecto rozaba la cálida entrada de ella, esperando su permiso. Sakura abrió las piernas permitiendo el acceso mientras sus bocas se encontraban en una batalla de besos, Sasuke la penetró de una sola estocada y se quedó inmóvil mientras la invasión se volvía placentera. Con las primeras estocadas el placer que sentían era tan abrumador que la batalla de besos se volvió intermitente, conforme la fuerza de las estocadas aumentaban la necesidad de buscar aire fue más necesaria. El frenesí con el que Sasuke embestía a Sakura desataba gemidos de placer en ambos.

La velocidad de penetración disminuyó únicamente para cambiar de posición, en un solo movimiento y sin romper la unión, Sasuke logró ponerse a un costado pegando su torso con la espalda de la chica, mientras que uno de sus brazos levantaba la pierna de ella para hacer más fáciles las embestidas. Sasuke penetraba a Sakura lenta y profundamente. Su brazo libero la pierna de la chica, para poder recorrer su abdomen plano, acariciar sus senos y brindarles mayor atención, comenzó a estrujarlos alternadamente y pellizcaba lentamente los pezones, acto que enloquecía a la chica, prueba de los gemidos sin sentido que salían de su boca. Sakura giro levemente su rostro para ver a Sasuke y su mirada lo invitaba a besarla de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke la beso y la electrizante sensación de sus labios y lengua alimentaron su pasión y deseo por la chica a la cual empezó a embestir salvajemente.

Fue el turno de Sakura de tomar el control y colocarse encima de él, introduciendo el miembro de su compañero nuevamente en su vagina. Ella se encontraba en un trance de excitación y sus caderas trazaban una trayectoria circular pero también subían y bajan por toda extensión de su miembro. Las manos de Sasuke en las caderas de Sakura marcaban el ritmo, y la fuerza de su agarre era tan fuerte que seguro sus dedos quedarían marcados. En este punto ninguno de los dos se veía a los ojos, Sakura tenia lo ojos cerrados y apuntados al techo mientras su boca producía gemidos entrecortados de placer. Sasuke por su parte también mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero eso no evitaba que emitiera gruñidos de placer.

Los cuerpos de ambos realizaban una danza apasionante, casi poética. Sakura empezó a mover las caderas con desesperación sintiendo con las paredes de su interior se contraían, indicio de que el orgasmo estaba cerca, Sasuke al sentir los espasmos alrededor de su miembro, adopto una posición sentado para hacer las últimas estocadas todavía más fuertes y profundas, le jaló el cabello a Sakura haciendo que esta soltará un grito de placer, mientras que el mordía su cuello para llegar juntos al orgasmo.

El orgasmo había sido tan fuerte que les costaba recuperar el aliento, una vez más ninguna palabra fue intercambiada, un par de minutos pasaron y Sakura seguia sentada y unida a Sasuke, cuando este la abrazo y reposo su cara sobre el pecho de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y en la complicidad de la noche sus ojos intercambiaron un diálogo inaudible, Sakura le sonrió levemente y él le correspondió. Sasuke acerco sus labios para plantarle un ultimo beso antes de desplomarse y romper la unión.

Antes de que el sueño los invadiera el silencio fue roto por el pelinegro llamando a su compañera.

Sakura.

Sasuke, fue lo que ella contestó antes de que cayeran presa del cansancio.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos, lamento mucho el retraso con este nuevo capítulo, empecé un nuevo trabajo y he estado muy ocupada, además de que sufrí un bloqueo mental, pero ya volví con el siguiente capítulo espero que los siguientes tarden menos. Quiero que la historia sea corta a lo mucho 12 capítulos, pero ya veremos si lo logro._**

 ** _Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue la primera en despertar, se incorporó y pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke cubierto solo por la sábana, salió de la cama lentamente para no despertarlo y rápidamente se metió al baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo su mente trataba de encontrar una explicación de cómo es que ella y Sasuke habían llegado a esa situación._

-Por más que lo intento no logro entenderlo ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Es una verdadera locura, no he visto al hombre en años y la primera noche que lo veo después de que regresó a la aldea ¡término con él en la cama! No tiene sentido. Pero te gustó ¿qué no? Dijo una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza. Creo que me mentiría a mi misma si dijera que no lo disfruté, llevó meses sin sexo, la última vez Genma y yo…-

 _En ese momento Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el recuerdo de Genma de su última noche juntos estaba todavía muy fresco en su memoria, tanto, como el dolor de haberlo perdido._

-Soy una persona horrible, ¿cómo pude hacer esto? oh Genma, perdóname, no sé qué me poseyó. Me sentí feliz por ver a Sasuke de regreso, tú sabes muy bien cuanto lo habíamos deseado Naruto y yo, y no sé qué ocurrió. Soy una egoísta, no quise olvidarme de ti, no lo he hecho, perdóname. _La chica sollozaba ligeramente en la regadera. La noche anterior había decidido que por honor a Genma iba a seguir con mi vida, que buscaría ser feliz nuevamente, pero no de esta manera, no terminando en la cama con el primer hombre que se me pusiera en frente y mucho menos si ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura empezaba a hiperventilarse._

-Sakura tranquilízate,se decía a sí misma, sí, lo que hiciste no fue lo más sabio dadas las circunstancias, pero lo hecho echo está, eso no cambia la realidad de las cosas.-

-Primero. La pérdida de Genma te tiene en un estado muy vulnerable, cuando uno está así, usualmente no toma buenas decisiones.

-Segundo. El ver a Sasuke de regreso en la aldea, te trajo mucha alegría tanta que logró hacerte olvidar lo miserable que te has sentido en los últimos seis meses, y solo quisiste aferrarte a ese sentimiento.-

-Tercero y más importante. Ya no estás enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, eso hará más fácil el dejar atrás este tropiezo, supongo que, si te vas a acostar con alguien en un momento de vulnerabilidad mejor que sea con un amigo, y Sasuke es un amigo, es cierto que han estado muy alejados y que quizá sean dos personas completamente distintas ahora, pero entre tú y él hay un lazo muy fuerte.-

-Así que, habla con Sasuke, seguro lo entenderá, y si sigue siendo el mismo de antes, lo más seguro es que estará feliz de dejar esto atrás. Y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Es decir, cuándo ha querido Sasuke entablar una relación con una mujer y mucho menos conmigo.- _Sakura terminó de racionalizar la situación y poco a poco fue tranquilizando._

-Bien Sakura, ahora tienes un plan, verás que todo va a estar bien-, t _erminaba de decirse a sí misma la pelirosa. Salió de bañarse y se vistió rápidamente, esperaba que Sasuke siguiera dormido no quería tener que hablar con él todavía, al menos podía esperar hasta el desayuno._

 _Toda la determinación que logró Sakura para darle sentido a la situación duró el tiempo que le tomó llegar a la cocina, en el trayecto a está se encontró con muchas de las fotos colgadas en la pared de Genma y ella. No podía engañarse, se sentía culpable. Culpable, de haber olvidado el dolor de perder a Genma, culpable de haber tenido sexo con otro hombre seis meses después de la muerte de su prometido, culpable de que hubiese sido Sasuke, culpable y aterrada de pensar que, pese a todos estos años, quizá muy en el fondo todavía se escondía ese amor incondicional que sintió por él tiempo atrás._

 _Eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y no tenía el valor de ver a Sasuke y discutir lo que había pasado entre ellos y lo que debería ocurrir después. Así que tomó sus llaves y su mochila, le escribió una nota a Sasuke y salió de su casa._

 _Quince minutos después, Sasuke fue dando señales de vida, al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación desconocida y no tardó mucho en recordar que estaba en la habitación de Sakura, al incorporarse se dio cuenta que su compañera no se encontraba junto a él, y exploró con la mirada el espacio para ver si veía algún rastro de ella. Su mirada no tardó mucho en encontrar la nota que Sakura le había dejado recargada en el reloj despertador._

 **Buenos días Sasuke, lamento haberme ido, tengo que estar en el hospital temprano, por favor siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras para desayunar hay té y café listo. Nos vemos, Sakura**.

 _Después de leer la nota suspiro y recargo su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y al igual que hizo la pelirosa en la regadera, Sasuke empezó a preguntarse sobre la noche anterior._

-¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué no pude detenerme? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ella, todo se vuelve confuso y mi cuerpo parece reaccionar por voluntad propia? Esto definitivamente va a causar problemas, no quiero que Sakura piense cosas que no son, no quiero que se sienta culpable por haberse acostado conmigo o peor aún que nuevamente deseé estar a mi lado. No quiero tener que dar explicaciones sobre la noche anterior, especialmente cuando no tengo las respuestas. Argh eres un idiota Sasuke, _se recrimino a sí mismo.-_

 _-_ ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres con las que pudiste haberte acostado en lo últimos seis meses, tuvo que ser Sakura? _**Porque no querías cogerte a medio Konoha y hacerte una fama de playboy,**_ _una vocecita se dejó oír en su cabeza_.

-Demonios, por eso estaba esperando por mi siguiente misión ahí hubiera podido encontrar con quien satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales. Y ahora todo se fue a la mierda, porque no solo me acosté con Sakura, sino que tuvimos el sexo más delirante, exquisito y endemoniadamente delicioso de mi vida.-

 _Aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos el pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa, al recoger su camisa pudo ver el vestido de Sakura que había quedado enterrado debajo de su ropa, lo levantó dudosamente pero como un reflejo hundió su rostro en él y aspiró el perfume impregnado de la chica._ _Cerró lo ojos y se dijo para sí mismo_ , -esa mujer…, esa mujer es una molestia.-

 _Sasuke no quería permanecer más tiempo en el departamento de la chica, estar ahí le causaba una incómoda curiosidad que lo hacía desear indagar los secretos que aquellas paredes guardaban sobre su compañera. Se vistio rapidamente y salio de departamento sin mirar atrás, como si lo de anoche hubiera sido uno más de sus encuentros casuales, Sasuke, con su actuar trataba de autoconvencerse que pese lo bueno que había sido la noche anterior,no dejaba de ser casual, ya hablaría con Sakura para aclarar las cosas, pero por ahora no estaba seguro si podría ver a los ojos a la chica, en esos momentos no podía confiar ni en su sombra._

 _Sakura salió de su casa sin un rumbo fijo, ese día no tenía trabajo en el hospital, pero no supo que poner en la nota. Decidió ir a entrenar, necesitaba despejar su mente y dejar atrás los eventos de la noche anterior y que mejor que romper unas rocas para hacerla olvidar. Tras varias horas de extenuante entrenamiento y después de una larga ducha en el hospital, su mente parecía estar más clara. Fue entonces que decidió ir a la florería de la familia Yamanaka y ver con Ino lo que se necesitaba para la noche de chicas._

Hola Ino -saludo la pelirosa. Ohh Sakura, hola no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano, pasa algo, _preguntó sorprendida la rubia._

 _ **-Si supieras…**_ - _dijo picaramente la voz en su mente_. -No, todo está bien, fui a entrenar y quise venir a verte para arreglar lo de hoy en la tarde.- _contestó Sakura._

-¿Estás segura acerca de la noche de chicas?, va a ser algo muy pequeño solo Hinata, tu y yo, pero tu decide lo que quieres hacer. _-aseguró la rubia._

-Gracia por preocuparte Ino, lamento mucho haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero se que tengo que regresar a mi vida normal, y volver a ver a mis amigos.- _contestó alegremente la pelirosa._

-Me parece muy bien Sakura, hoy nada de tristezas, vamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos- _sentenció Ino elevando sus brazos en señal de ánimo. -Todavía es temprano,¿te importa acompañarme en la tienda por un rato más? luego podemos ir por Hinata, comprar lo necesario para esta noche e ir a tu casa.- preguntó la rubia._

-Suena bien, además de entrenar no tengo nada más planeado para el día de hoy, así que con gusto te acompaño- _contestó Sakura._

 _La compañía de Ino ayudó a Sakura a olvidarse de sus culpas y de Sasuke Uchiha, al principio una parte de ella quería confesarle a Ino lo sucesos de la noche anterior, pero tenía miedo de abrir viejas heridas, o a las preguntas sobre un pasado que nunca existió. Lo mejor sería dejar todo en el pasado y desechar la idea de confesar su secreto, lo único que Sakura en verdad deseaba era volver a su vida normal._

 _Después de haber dejado la casa de la chica, Sasuke regresó a su departamento para tomar una ducha fría y desayunar. Sin embargo, la mente de Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en su vieja compañera de equipo, y aún con el agua fría bañando su cuerpo, todavía podía sentir el calor y la definición del cuerpo de la chica en sus manos._

-Ya deja de pensar en ella, demonios. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta mujer? He estado con muchas otras y ninguna me había causado estragos- _se decía a sí mismo el peligro._

 _Su día se fue en entrenar, afilar y limpiar sus armas, leer un poco, reunirse con Kakashi para discutir la misión de la siguiente semana y después encontrarse con Naruto en Ichiraku, en todo ese tiempo Sakura no había vuelto a su mente, pero camino a Ichiraku escuchó la voz de Sakura que reía sin parar con Ino y Hinata, antes de que lo vieran se ocultó tras una esquina, sigilosamente volvió su vista a la pelirosa que estaba frente a un puesto de dumplings haciendo algunas compras junto con las otras chicas. El ver parada a Sakura en la calle trajo a su mente un extraño recuerdo._ _ **Era la visión de una Sakura sonriente, como de 18 años caminando por una calle concurrida**_ _. Sasuke no entendía el origen de ese recuerdo, pero fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón, sin darse cuenta se quedó observándola hasta que la figura de Sakura se perdió entre las calles, al desaparecer de su vista, recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y respiró profundo para sentir como los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad._

 _-_ Molestia _\- pensó para sí mismo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa y así seguir con su camino a Ichiraku._

* * *

 ** _Yo sé que el capítulo es muy corto pero como dije sufrí de un bloqueo mental, los siguientes serán más largos._**

 ** _Ahora no se enojen por esta situación todo tiene una razón de ser._**

 ** _Dejen reviews._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola a todos,_**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, espero estén disfrutando de la historia, me gustaría poder subir los capítulos más seguido pero a veces no tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir, pero mi cabeza sigue llena de ideas para ésta historia. Dejen comentarios y haganme saber si les interesa leer algo en particular dentro de la historia._**

 ** _Como siempre los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es mía._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

 _El fin de semana terminó sin que Sakura ni Sasuke aclararan nada, tal parecía que los antiguos compañeros preferían evitar tener, LA PLÁTICA. Para fortuna o mala suerte, a principios de la semana se le informó a Sakura sobre una invitación por parte de Sunagakure para colaborar con ellos en la investigación de una nueva cepa de venenos paralizantes y la creación de sus antídotos. La pelirosa tenía que salir a primera hora de la mañana al siguiente día, pero la fecha de regreso no era segura._

 _La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y lloviendo suavemente, Sasuke se levantó todavía estando oscuro y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea y permaneció sentado arriba de un árbol, tranquilo, sin inmutarse por ser bañado por la lluvia. Desde muy pequeño, Sasuke disfrutaba de levantarse muy temprano y presenciar los primeros rayos del sol y el despertar de los pájaros. En todos sus años de vida, aún en aquellos llenos de oscuridad, contemplar los primeros rayos del sol era un hábito que le traía paz, aunque ésta fuera momentánea. Y esa mañana no fue la excepción, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de llegar pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos una esbelta figura aproximarse a la salida de la aldea, al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo darse cuenta que la figura le pertenecía a Sakura. Su mirada se clavó sobre ella para estudiar su forma de caminar, su vestimenta, cada fracción de su cuerpo y se detuvo en su rostro por largo tiempo._

 _Sakura caminaba con paso firme, pero al llegar a la puerta principal de Konoha, se detuvo, tomó aire y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia lo rociara. La pelirosa estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y traía inútilmente colgada la capa impermeable sobre el brazo._

-La lluvia se siente deliciosa, me alegra poder disfrutar de ella antes de llegar a las áridas tierras de Sunagakure- _pensaba para sí la chica._

 _Sasuke no perdía detalle de las acciones de su antigua compañera, era la primera vez que la veía después de la noche que pasaron juntos._

-Los años la han cambiado, la han vuelto más ¿hermosa?, ¿siempre ha sido tan hermosa?- _se preguntaba el pelinegro._ -Me pregunto cómo ha sido su vida los últimos años, ¿en verdad dejó de sentir ese amor que tanto me profesaba?- _se decía algo molesto el chico, pues sin quererlo su cabeza recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho justo después de haber vuelto a la aldea. -_ **Ella dejó de amarte hace mucho tiempo, y está con alguien más-** _ese recuerdo hizo que Sasuke inmediatamente apretó fuertemente los nudillos y la mandíbula. Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo. -_ Porqué me molesta, Sakura tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, porque tendría que haberme esperado- _al decir eso su mirada se suavizó, terminó de ver como Sakura volvía su cabeza atrás con dirección a la entrada de la aldea, pudo notar que su mirada lucía un poco triste, pero su boca esbozaba una ligera sonrisa._

 _-_ Genma, debo irme por un tiempo, pero pronto regresaré a verte. Te amo.- _pensaba la chica antes de emprender su viaje._

 _-¿_ Acaso me estás pensando, estarás recordando nuestra noche juntos?. ¿Sakura, todavía me amas?- _Sasuke se preguntaba mientras observaba como la figura de la mujer que algún día lo amó se perdía en el horizonte._

 _En la cabeza de Sasuke siempre había un debate cuando se trataba de Sakura, una parte de él respetaba el hecho de que la pelirosa hubiera rehecho su vida, pero la otra, se rehusaba a creer que Sakura ya no lo amara, quizá era negación, soberbia, egoísmo o lo que fuera, pero no lo creía posible, pues desde que conocía a Sakura, ésta besaba el suelo por donde pisaba, y en su muy egoísta y retorcida forma de entender el amor eso no podía extinguirse así como así y se encargaría personalmente de probarlo._

 _Sasuke se dirigió a uno de los campos de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Naruto y entrenar._

-Sasuke, qué bueno que ya estás aquí, pensé que llegarías tarde _\- gritó con emoción el rubio._

-Hmp idiota, no soy Kakashi- _contestó molesto el pelinegro._

-Es verdad nadie como Kakashi sensei para llegar tarde- _río el rubio._

 _-_ Empecemos quieres, tengo muchas ganas de patearte el trasero- _río de lado el pelinegro._

-Ya quisieras teme, prepárate para comer polvo _\- reto Naruto_

 _Los dos amigos estuvieron varias horas tratando de ganarse el uno al otro, siempre que entrenaban, el campo terminaba hecho añicos y cada uno con unos buenos golpes y uno que otro hueso roto._

-Genial, Sasuke, me rompiste una costilla- _gruño Naruto_

 _-_ Eso te pasa por distraído- _río de lado el pelinegro_

 _-_ Voy a ir ver a Sakura para que me cure,¿vienes conmigo?, sirve que la vez, creo que desde que volviste a la aldea, ninguno de los dos la hemos visto- sugirió el rubio alegremente.

 _Sasuke se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, y como un balde de agua helada, recordó la promesa hecha a Naruto, y como ésta se había ido al caño casi inmediatamente. Si Naruto se enterara de que Sakura y él habían dormido juntos, estaba seguro que el de la costilla rota sería él y muy posiblemente también lo castraria._

-Sakura está en una misión, la vi partir esta mañana- _comentó el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más casual posible._

-Por qué no me dijiste que ya te has visto con Sakura ¿y qué dijo cuándo vuelve?- preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-No he hablado con ella, solo vi que salió de la aldea, realmente no he entablado una conversación con ella desde que regresé- _contestó algo nervioso Sasuke._ **Si, no hemos hablado pero si cogido-** _se burló la voz de su cabeza lo que hizo que Sasuke esbozará una sonrisa pícara, que afortunadamente Naruto no notó._

-Qué mal, no me gusta que alguien que no sea Sakura me cure, siempre me duele de más, Sakura tiene un talento especial para que no sientas nada- _lamentó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

-Hmp, todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que Sakura es un ninja médico- _comentó Sasuke._

-Es la mejor, algunos dicen que ha superado a la misma Tsunade- _mencionó orgullosamente Naruto. -_ Eso si, no la hagas enojar si no te va a matar con esa fuerza sobrehumana que tiene- _rió nervioso_.

- **Cómo olvidarlo,realmente me impresionó cuando la vi pelear en la guerra ninja, se veía sexy, si no fuera por las circunstancias, la hubiera tomado ahí mismo-** _esta vez no fue la vocecilla pervertida de Sasuke sino él mismo quien pensó eso._

-Por cierto Sasuke, ahora que regresaste a la aldea, ¿qué estás haciendo para relajarte, después de entrenar?- _preguntó con curiosidad y sorna el rubio, sacando de sus cavilaciones al pelinegro._

-Hmp, ¿a qué te refieres?- _contestó Sasuke intrigado_

 _-_ Supongo que aquí no puedes tener sexo con las chicas que quieras, la aldea es muy pequeña, si lo haces estará en boca de todos, y conociendote, dudo mucho que eso es lo que quieras. Seguramente has de traer las bolas todas azules.- _dijo divertido el rubio_

-Siempre hay formas- _contestó con una sonrisa torcida_

-Jajaja seguramente tienes largas sesiones tú solo ¿verdad pervertido?- _decía Naruto sin parar de reír y golpeando con el codo a Sasuke._

 _-_ Cállate imbécil, ya quisieras haber tenido la sesión de sexo que tuve el fin de semana- _gruño Sasuke antes de percatarse de lo que había dicho._

-¡¿Qué, con quién?! - _gritó Naruto sorprendido._ ¿Estás viendo ha alguien en secreto? ¿Ya estás pensando en restaurar tu clan? _\- insistía el rubio._

 _-_ Hmp, es un secreto, como dices no quiero estar en boca de todos, solo fue algo de una noche, dudo mucho que vuelva a pasar- _contestó el pelinegro._

 _Sasuke sentía remordimiento por romper la promesa hecha a Naruto de no acercarse a Sakura con otras intenciones, pero en su defensa, nunca planeó lo que pasó entre ellos, y para ser francos tampoco se arrepentía, ha decir verdad no le molestaba la idea de repetirlo otras mil veces._

 _Ya en el hospital, Naruto preguntó a la enfermera que lo estaba curando si sabía algo de Sakura._

-Sakura-sama, está colaborando con el Departamento de venenos y antídotos de Sunagakure y posiblemente regrese en una semana, aunque también puede ausentarse hasta un mes.- _contestó la enfermera._

-¡Un mes! ¿por qué tiene que ser Sakura precisamente, porque no va otra persona o equipo?- _se quejó Naruto más para sí mismo que con la enfermera, estaba molesto por no haber visto a Sakura por tanto tiempo._

-Sakura-sama, es la mejor en el área, ella ha logrado neutralizar más de 1000 venenos y Sunagakure, tiene la mejor selección de plantas y animales venenosos que existe, es normal que la llamen a ella- _contestó la enfermera orgullosamente, mientras terminaba de curar al ruidoso rubio._

 _El moreno escuchaba atentamente lo que la enfermera comentaba sobre Sakura, la vida de su ex compañera le intrigaba más y más, realmente la Sakura que él recordaba era muy distinta a la Sakura de qué hablaban._ -Hmp, más de mil venenos, es impresionante. Realmente parece ser que Sakura no perdió el tiempo en mi ausencia- _pensaba el moreno._

 _Sasuke sentía curiosidad por saber más de Sakura, pues poco sabía de ella. ¿Y porqué debería de hacerlo?, si en todo este tiempo nunca tuvo interés por ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, ya que no hace mucho todavía su único objetivo era el destruir la aldea y romper todos los lazos que lo unían a ella. Esta nueva curiosidad que sentía por Sakura, lo inquietaba, sin importar cuanto ignorará sobre la vida de su compañera, una cosa era cierta, el camino que Sakura había elegido se centraba en cuidar de otros y poner la vida de los demás antes que la suya, ¿porqué otra razón elegiría ser ninja médico? Sakura eligió un camino diametralmente opuesto al de él. Ciertamente, Sasuke nunca pensó en corresponder los sentimientos de Sakura cuando eran pequeños, para él, los sentimientos de amor que le profesaba la pelirosa eran, si bien cálidos y en su mayoría reconfortantes, también representaban una debilidad de la que no se podía dar el lujo. Pero ahora, el panorama era distinto, en estos momentos podría darse el lujo de corresponder esos sentimientos, solo que ahora esos sentimientos se habían esfumado y no solo eso, por primera vez Sasuke sentía no ser suficiente para Sakura, pues ella era luz y él oscuridad. Ella era la esperanza y él la perdición. ¿Porqué amar a alguien como él?, mejor dicho ¿porqué Sakura lo amaría a él?_

 _Tres semanas habían pasado desde la partida de Sakura, en ese tiempo Sasuke salió a hacer misiones que no duraban más que un par de días, y que mantenía su mente lejos de los pensamientos de cierta pelirosa. Sin embargo, de vuelta en la aldea, sútilmente buscaba información sobre ella. Fue así que aceptaba reunirse con Naruto y el resto del grupo de los antes llamados novatos con la esperanza de que alguien, en especial Ino o Naruto, comentaran sobre la pelirosa. Sin embargo, todo había sido inútil, las menciones de Sakura se limitaban a suponer cuando regresaría, cuánto hace que la ven y lo bien que le está yendo en Sunagakure; fuera de ahí nada relevante. En dos ocasiones fue al hospital para obtener información, pero se dío cuenta que sería inútil recaudar información sin levantar sospechas, así que se limitó a leer varios de los artículos escritos por Sakura, con la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre su antigua compañera. Había más de quinientos artículos, y varios reportes sobre un hospital para tratar a niños afectados por la guerra, el lenguaje era muy técnico y nada personal, así que no obtuvo nada sobre ella, pero si mucho de lo profesional y sorprendente que era como ninja médico. Saber de Sakura se había convertido en una obsesión para Sasuke, el que ella no se encontrará en la aldea, lo hacía pensar que la persona con la que estuvo aquella noche fuese en realidad un fantasma, e investigar sobre ella era una forma de mantener el sueño vivo, el problema era que entre más indagaba más lejos se sentía de ella, se sentía menos merecedor de ella y al mismo tiempo sentía una necesidad de tenerla a su lado._

 _Sin planearlo, una mañana Shikamaru, tocó a su puerta._

 _-_ El Sexto pide verte en su oficina en 15 minutos- _comentó desganado el moreno._

 _-_ Hmp, ¿sabes por qué motivo?- _contestó Sasuke._

 _-_ No, realmente, es una misión en Sunagakure, él te dará los pormenores, te veo en ahí- _contestó Shikamaru antes de retirarse con su característico caminar pausado._

-¿En Sunagakure? ¿tendrá qué ver con Sakura?- _pensó el pelinegro mientras salía disparado a la oficina del sexto._

- _En la oficina del Sexto-_

-Sasuke, qué bien que llegaste- _mencionó Kakashi detrás de una pila de documentos._

-¿Kakashi, de qué se trata?- _dijo lo más monótono posible._

-Debes partir a Sunagukure inmediatamente, necesito que acompañes a Sakura a llevar unos antídotos al país de la Niebla. En el último mes, se han reportados muertes por envenenamiento, y no sé ha logrado aislar el veneno, Sakura quiere probar unos antídotos en los que ha estado trabajando. Sin embargo, no está claro cómo se han dado los envenenamientos y quién está detrás de ellos. Acompaña a Sakura e investiguen quién está detrás de ello _.- reportó el peliplateado, entregando un pergamino con toda la información proporcionada._

 _-_ Hmp- _asintió el pelinegro mientras tomaba el pergamino y se esfumaba en una nube de humo._

 _Sasuke tardó la mitad del tiempo en llegar a Sunagakure, y fue recibido por Kanguro._

 _-_ Bienvenido Sasuke, Sakura te espera, esta en el laboratorio.- _saludó secamente el maestro en títeres, mientras dirigía al moreno al Departamento de Venenos y antídotos. Cuando se encontraron frente a las puertas que lo separaban de la pelirosa, Sasuke pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse._

-Sasuke disculpa, tengo que atender otros asuntos, espero no te importe continuar sin mi. Sakura se encuentra al final del pasillo en la segunda puerta a la derecha, la clave es 3461- _le indicó Kanguro tras abrir las puertas del edificio._

-Hmp, no hay problema puedo seguir yo, gracias- _contestó seriamente el pelinegro._

 _Sasuke empezó a caminar con paso más veloz que lento, y al llegar a la puerta, respiró profundo e introdujo el código, la puerta se abrió y fue cuando la vió. Ahí estaba Sakura, con el pelo recogido en una chongo despeinado, vistiendo una bata blanca y sentada frente a un microscopio._

 _-_ Sakura- _dijo casi en un suspiro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la pelirosa levantara el rostro del microscopio y volteara a ver al dueño de esa voz tan familiar._

 _-_ Sasuke, estás aquí, te esperaba en dos días más- _contestó Sakura con una sonrisa y una voz animada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia Sasuke._

-Sí, aquí estoy- _contestó el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

 **Uyy al fin se encontraron, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy disfrutando de escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Es más común leer historias dónde Sakura está más desarrollada, sin embargo, pienso que Sasuke al ser un personaje tan complejo y estoico merece ser él quien nos muestre cómo es que se enamora de Sakura. Me gusta imaginar cómo su mente va descubriendo y entendiendo sus propios sentimientos. También me gusta que Sakura no siga muerta de amor por él, siento que a Sasuke le toca luchar tantito por ese lado y que no sea tan fácil, la verdad no me gusta tanto ese amor incondicional que Sakura le profesa durante todo el anime, independientemente de que sean una pareja canon, me hubiera gustado ver a Sasuke luchando más por ella, mostrando temor por perderla, en fin.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?**


End file.
